1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnifier for a sewing machine which can be easily mounted on the sewing machine, for which lenses of various magnifications can be used, and in which angle adjustment in horizontal and vertical directions can be implemented at a higher level of flexibility along a line of sight of an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in use of home-use sewing machines, at a preparatory stage of operation a thread is always passed through a needle hole of the machine. Most of the sewing machines currently in use are equipped with a needle threader device for the needle hole. However, sewing machines that are not equipped with such a needle threader device are available, for which a thread must be manually passed through the needle hole.
Therefore, in order to support a threading operation, a magnifier (a lens) that can be mounted on the sewing machine is useful. The magnifier is also useful to decide by visual observation whether the thread has been securely passed through the needle hole of the sewing machine needle.
Further, there is also a case where the magnifier is necessary when exchanging a sewing machine needle or a tool such as a cloth presser, and cleaning of waste thread and the like in the surrounding of a needle plate. Such magnifiers that can be mounted on the sewing machine have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-267388, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-18168, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H07-9279, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,088.